Those Who Are Aware, Become More Aware
by WhatDoIEvenDoWithMyLifeAnymore
Summary: Interviewing Error! Sans. Staring Jaqueline the Reporter. Blueberry cameo.


**Guess what day it is? ITS ONE SHOT WEDNESDAY WOOOO! I'll try to upload a one shot every week, aight? This one was a little fun to write- it's something that's been on my head for a while. I'm not that familiar with the different Undertale AUs, so if I get anything wrong I'm sorry...**

Jacqueline the Reporter's POV

I ran to grab my cup of coffee before I met the person I was I was interviewing for Minutely! Magazine. All I knew was that they were one of those monsters. I ran into Starbucks and walked into line. The smell of coffee beans hit me, sending my appetite skyrocketing. The barista called out "Oh dear… BLACK LIVES MATTER! BLACK LIVES MATTER!" A couple of guys laughed. One of them went and grabbed his cup, and they picked it up, and walked out.

"That's a meme." I thought.

I looked at my bag. I had a tape recorder, notebook, and pen. The usual for a journalist. I glared at my watch. 9:30. I had time. The interview starts at 9:45.

I walked up to the counter and ordered the usual. "A vanilla frappuccino with one pump of hazelnut." I asked. An odd combination, but it tastes like cake batter.

I picked up my cup and took a sip. The taste of batter satisfied my tastebuds. "Mmmmm." I savored it. I looked at my watch. 9:38. I sat down in a booth. The interviewee wanted to do it here, so here I am. I looked around for a monster-looking type. Someone looked at the door and almost fainted. I stuck my head out of the booth- a black disfigured thing with the word "Error" printed on his face. I took a deep breath in, and let it out.

He looked at me, and a strained smile appeared on his face. It left quickly though, and he walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacqueline from Minutely-"

"Let's just get this over with." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh...sure. What's your name?"

He pulled out a blue string and started playing with it."My name is Abomination One."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

"My name is Error." He grunted.

I wrote down his name at the top of the page. My tape recorder was recording

under the table, in case I miss anything.

"Do you have any siblings, Error?"

"Yup."

"What's their names?" I wrote down random keywords.

He glared at me. "Scratch that. I have no siblings."

"Ok…" I wrote a question mark next to family.

"Do you have a partner?"

"No."

"Children?"

"An accident."

"That's kinda harsh…" I murmured to myself.

"Hm? What'd you say?" He pointed the string at me.

"Nothing."

He seemed to get angry.

All of the sudden, he grabbed me by my arm. He tied a blue string around my arm. He tightened it. I let out a yelp, I kicked his leg. The whole restaurant looked at us. A guy came over and tried to grab him, and he looked at them and shot them back against a wall. He looked at me and snapped his fingers. The room disappeared. The smell of coffee was gone. We were in a white room now. I looked around. There was a small monster in a corner. He looked at me and waved.

M"Do you know who I am?" Error asked.

"No."

"I am Error, of the Errortale Alternate Universe. I destroy Alternate Universes. The only that should be here is the original. That's why I'm here. You shouldn't be here right now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you hate the other AUs?"

"Yeah."

"But doesn't that mean that you have to hate and destroy yourself?"

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. He put his finger up in the air, and put it back down. He took a deep breath.

"I need to think."

He went over to the east side of the room and sat down.

"Can I leave or…"

"No! You stay…"

I went over to the little monster in the corner. He was playing with legos.

"Hey, I'm Blueberry!" He said.

"SHHHHH! No talking!" Error yelled.

"What is wrong with him?" I mouthed to Blueberry.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued playing with legos.

After a few minutes, Error got up, and dragged me to the far side of the room.

"I'm Abomination 1. When everything else disappears, then I'll disappear."

I nodded. He let me go, and made it so nobody remembered the Starbucks incident. I submitted another review to Minutely! It was a small town band called "Guitar Picks" Their music was okay, but not bad either.

I still wonder what Error is doing today.

I could say I had a bit of a crush on him…

Ehh, whatever.


End file.
